christianwikiaorg_zh-20200213-history
約伯記 1:17
Job 1:17 (AMP) While he was yet speaking, there came also another and said, The Chaldeans divided into three bands and made a raid upon the camels and have taken them away, yes, and have slain the servants with the edge of the sword, and I alone have escaped to tell you. (LCCt) 這個人還在說話的時候﹑又有一人來了；他說：「迦勒底人分作三隊﹑突然衝擊駱駝﹐把駱駝擄了去﹐並用刀擊殺了僮僕；只有我一人逃脫﹑來向你報告。」 (CUV) 他還說話的時候，又有人來說：「迦勒底人分作三隊，忽然闖來，把駱駝擄去，並用刀殺了僕人；惟有我一人逃脫，來報信給你。」 (CUV-T) 他還說話的時候，又有人來說：「迦勒底人分作三隊忽然闖來，把駱駝擄去，並用刀殺了僕人；惟有我一人逃脫，來報信給你。」 (GNT) (GNT-WH+) (HOT+) עודH5750 זהH2088 מדברH1696 וזהH2088 באH935 ויאמרH559 כשׂדיםH3778 שׂמוH7760 שׁלשׁהH7969 ראשׁיםH7218 ויפשׁטוH6584 עלH5921 הגמליםH1581 ויקחוםH3947 ואתH853 הנעריםH5288 הכוH5221 לפיH6310 חרבH2719 ואמלטהH4422 רקH7535 אניH589 לבדיH905 להגיד׃H5046 (KJV) While he was yet speaking, there came also another, and said, The Chaldeans made out three bands, and fell upon the camels, and have carried them away, yea, and slain the servants with the edge of the sword; and I only am escaped alone to tell thee. (KJV+) While heH2088 was yetH5750 speaking,H1696 there cameH935 also another,H2088 and said,H559 The ChaldeansH3778 madeH7760 out threeH7969 bands,H7218 and fellH6584 uponH5921 the camels,H1581 and have carried them away,H3947 yea, and slainH5221 the servantsH5288 with the edgeH6310 of the sword;H2719 and IH589 onlyH7535 am escapedH4422 aloneH905 to tellH5046 thee. (LITV) While this one was still speaking, this other also came and said, The Chaldeans made out three bands and swooped down on the camels. And they have taken them away. And they have killed the young men with the mouth of the sword; and I, I alone have escaped to tell you. (MKJV) While he was still speaking, there also came another and said, The Chaldeans made out three bands and swooped down upon the camels, and have carried them away, yea, and have killed the servants with the edge of the sword. And I only have escaped alone to tell you. (MSG) While he was still talking, another messenger arrived and said, "Chaldeans coming from three directions raided the camels and massacred the camel drivers. I'm the only one to get out alive and tell you what happened." (NASB) While he was still speaking, another also came and said, "The Chaldeans formed three bands and made a raid on the camels and took them and slew the servants with the edge of the sword, and I alone have escaped to tell you." (NCV) 他還在說話的時候，又有人來說：「迦勒底人分成三隊突襲駱駝，把牠們擄去，又用刀殺了僕人，只有我一個人逃脫，來向你報告。」 (NIV) While he was still speaking, another messenger came and said, "The Chaldeans formed three raiding parties and swept down on your camels and carried them off. They put the servants to the sword, and I am the only one who has escaped to tell you!" (NKJVr) While he was still speaking, another also came and said, "The Chaldeans formed three bands, raided the camels and took them away, yes, and killed the servants with the edge of the sword; and I alone have escaped to tell you!" (NLT) While he was still speaking, a third messenger arrived with this news: "Three bands of Chaldean raiders have stolen your camels and killed your servants. I am the only one who escaped to tell you." (NRSV) While he was still speaking, another came and said, "The Chaldeans formed three columns, made a raid on the camels and carried them off, and killed the servants with the edge of the sword; I alone have escaped to tell you." (RSV) While he was yet speaking, there came another, and said, "The Chalde'ans formed three companies, and made a raid upon the camels and took them, and slew the servants with the edge of the sword; and I alone have escaped to tell you." (TCV) 他還在說話的時候，又有一個僕人上來，說：「迦勒底人分三隊襲擊我們，把駱駝搶走了，殺了你所有的僕人，只有我一個人逃脫，來向你報信。」